


Anniversary gifts

by burning_nova



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Clint choose his anniversary present for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary gifts

"What do you think about this one?" 

"Too...girly. I mean it's all lace and frills. Why are you even going by that chart? Just get him something he'll like."

"Phil's a traditionalist."

"So he'd rather get a doily than a pen or ipod."

"It's the thought that counts."

"And you got married during a mission."

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well you two just don't seem uh in love or anything like it. I mean-"

"Phil doesn't believe in divorce, for himself at least. We were married under our real names so...."

"Why don't you get a divorce?"

"Why? Besides anytime I talk about divorce he gets me a new bow. Makes me feel bad. Then he feels guilty. We've stayed together through mutual guilt."

"Is that a picture of You and Coulson's mom?"

"Yeah." 

"..."

"What do you think about this one?"

"Uh,better. Why not just skip the lace and do the linens. I mean..table cloth?"

"That's a good idea. Our table clothes are starting to get too old."

"...So do you two have sex and stuff?"

"Yes?"

"With each other I mean. Ow! What was that for?"

"Just shut up and help me get a damn table cloth."


End file.
